custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KylerNuva
User Talk Page Hey Kyler. The talk page is kinda like a message board where people leave questions and comments. If you want to make an actual page, do it like this: Tazzuk (Toa Hydros 22:40, 3 December 2008 (UTC)) So, you found you're way here, nice to see it, i'm new here too, although a bit longer, and btw, you aren't the only one who keeps an eye on the newest story(laughs maniacally hard) sorry, i'm having those urgues lately, anyways, it looks like you're doing a good job, i got Vakura here too, and you still forgot to place the 'little adventure in Karzahni' with him in the bios, keep it in mind, Bioniclefreak01 Hello KN! I'm going to tell you that I made a page for Zardak. And if you wondering "What is Evil Companions?" it is a story about him and another shadow being if it's alright for you. Have a great day! Pokermask 12/12/08 Hey, it's Kyler! So you found your way in the CBW business, eh? Nah, I'm kidding. Anyhow, if you need any help, I'll try to do whatever I can. SithStalkerO66 11:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) yo dude I found this sight last month and I just found you. I want to know if I can use some of your MOCs in some stories I'm write http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toamakuta Cool! I like that MoC that's on your user page.Mabey you could enter it after the current MoC contest is over. Makuta Kaper 11:22 am, January 12, 2009 (UTC) Tazzuk Would you like Tazzuk in my story sreial "Makuta Missions".I'm trying to get most MoC makuta that have been created in it. 6:33 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) Sure. KylerNuva 4:43 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) May I use him in two stories? Magical Journey there he is Alternate Tazzuk and King of Ice as one of the biggest roles. Pokermask 1/25 09 15:01 You may use him in both stories. KylerNuva 9:13 pm, January 25, 2009 (UTC) Can I use Tazzuk in my story The Shadow Files. Enchilada645 1:43 pm, January 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes. KylerNuva 1:11 pm, January 25, 2009 (UTC) Battle for Leadership May I use Kylord, "Brutal" and Deccon in Battle for Leadership? Pokermask 10:21 January 31st 2009 That Devious Club Will u join??? Korpo Hey Kyler. I was wondering if I could create my own version of your Korpo MOC. P.S. Please reply to this message on my Talk page. (Toa Hydros 20:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC)) Yes you can. ( ) 1:51 pm, January 27, 2009 (UTC) I think you should ask Pokermask if you could add Dortan to the OoMN template. plz respond via my talk page. ;) Antony13 Um, do you mind if I could make pages of your youtube serieses (The Great Fear, The Brutal Mission,etc.) like Toa Hydros makes his youtube series pages? Just asking. Antony13 23:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Youtube I'm on Youtube too under the same name I have hear. Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? ? Can I use the Vahi makuta for a chapter of Jalleronicle? Vahi Makuta is not my MOC. He is that of YouTuber JetFire28 (toamagmare28). You must as him via either YouTube, MSN or Skype. But he did allow me to create my own version, so he might allow you to use him. KylerNuva 6:35 am, May 4, 2009 (UTC) Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest Would you like to add characters to Season 1? Don't worry, this isn't storyline so none of your characters really 'die'. Plus, you're on the list of people allowed to write a chapter when it is finally underway. IceBite 19:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. KylerNuva 1:30 pm, May 28, 2009 (UTC) hi I'm a colossal fan and suscriber to you on youtube. YOU ROCK!!!!!! Skrall Korpo Hey Kyler just a quick question. Is your MOC Skrall, Korpo, one of the Elite Special Forces Skrall (If you have no clue as to what i mean, click here). I'm just wondering. --Chicken Bond 09:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) SOTF Heh... Hey I'm sorry I killed off Tazzuk but I thought it would add a nice twist to the story.--Odst grievous 20:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ??? Hello, can I feature Vorka in my next story, Code of War? I will let you decide what happens to him and anything you don't like I will gladly change! Frydax Would it be at all possible for Frydax to make an appearance in The Brutal Mission with his adaptive armour? Award of Light Some of your creations are nominated to Order of MOCS and Stories: Award of Light. Hey Tazzuk Hi, I just readed your article about Tazzuk, and I`ve got bad news. I made a MOC that is way more evil. But don`t care, he gets created around 150.000, when Tazzuk is dead. Well, I hope so. --Vagra Nui Tales 14:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Tazzuk Hi, I just readed your article about Tazzuk, and I`ve got bad news. I made a MOC that is way more evil. But don`t care, he gets created around 150.000, when Tazzuk is dead. Well, I hope so. --Vagra Nui Tales 14:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) tazzukpoint kylernuva it like me a good idea to make my moc craitor team up with tazzuk dont fear i has made them brothers =) User:dommel101 Hello Kyler Hi Kyler, it's your friend Spinax. As in Spinaxfan4ever, not the Energy Hound. You know, from Youtube! Ok, you already get it. Just thought I'd say hi to you on another site. -Spinax TBM Hi, yes I'm the guy who attempted to kill tazzuk in SOTF 1. Anyway, I've finished The brutal mission, so AMAZING job! Also, i says on pokermasks tangle page the Cyrax is with Eeaon. is this true?--Odst grievous 00:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Answer from Pokermask Yes, they're a "secret couple" I think. Idea Hey, you know the spikes to the taiku, for insorz?I have an idea.(This is kinda random)He could "head-butt" someone and inject poisen into them.What do you think? or Delete? Excuse me, I noticed you tried to blank your pages yesterday, do you want them deleted? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 14:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Tazzuk tazzuk is the coolest I wish I had a makuta that good my best one is this BTW what do you think of him Power Crown Tazzuk is my favorite makuta on the wiki and I was wondering if on the new makuta I am making if I could use a power crown and also mention that Tazzuk trained him thanks Pages Will you be updating your pages? Tales of the Past Hey Kyler, When are you doing those Tales of the Past stories? Join By Orange Randal Hi, KylerNuva Ive Seen your viedos on YouTube and I really like them. I like your MOC Kylord. I also like Tazzuk. In your favor I based a Moc off of Kylord named Kirtis.You can see him on my page. If you see him and like him, please leave a comment on him on my talk page. Your videos and Mocs inspire me.Thank You that is all. Bye.--Orange Randal 23:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Join if you can hello hi kylernuva i have a youtube account to mine is cgt2009 http://www.youtube.com/user/cgt2009 i am on your very long list of freinds. anyway i like ur mocs (tazzuk is really cool) they are awesome -- 20:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC)cgt2009 Watsup I just wanted to say hi and tell you that you are AWESOME! I am a huge follower of The Brutal Mission on Youtube and the series is sweet! I am a big fan of yours ToaInfinity 03:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) You wanna join? In case you haven't noticed, I started the Better Bionicle Story Program. If you look it up, you'll get info. You are more than welcome to join us, we could use some members. Thank you! Hi KylerNuva! My name is Bloodwulf369 and it's great to see you! :D I heard many great things about you and your awesome MOCs. I'm a new user on the wikias. I knew BIONICLE since 2000 and now I will make more MOCs. Be seing you then. Sincerely, Bloodwulf369 Hey Kyler, FireDrag1091 here! Just here to say hello :P OMG! Oh My God you cut off Sekroxs arm and killed him!!! WY?!?! THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! TIL Hello,KylerNuva,you have been invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 05:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool MOCs! I've been looking at your MOCs, and I find them pretty cool. I'm wondering if you'd want to enter this contest. Entering will only continue until I get 50 entries. (Or a few over that) so enter soon. Varkanax39